dcmarvel_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kara Kent
Kara Zor-El was born into the Kryptonian House of El family on the planet Krypton. Kara is the daughter of Superman 's uncle Jor-El and his wife Lara. She is the daughter of Zor-El and Alura In-Ze. She is the cousin to Connor Kent but she treats him like a brother. Personality Supergirl personality is a lot more funloving than her cousin Superman. She does take her responsibilities as a hero seriously. Kara is open-minded, assertive, outspoken, stubborn, has a strong sense of responsibility and duty, and is interested in understanding and helping people. She also believes there is good in everyone. Every if there isn't. Physical Appearance Kara is a medium-tall woman with blonde hair and blue eyes and has stayed the same age since she was stuck in suspended animation for 18 years and has an attractive appearance of a teenage girl. She wears primary colors of red, blue, and yellow in all of her clothing. She always wears her Kryptonian bracelet which hold the symbol for the House of El. Supergirl Kara's costume consist of a light blue, long sleeved shirt, with a red skirt with a golden belt, and red boots with yellow stripes. She wears the symbol of the House of El on the Chest of her costume. Her cape drapes from her soulder to just below knee lenght. History Surviving Krypton When Krypton was attacked by Brainiac ,he took Kandor with him, while Kara and her parents remained in Argo. After Brainiac's attack, her father created a force-field around Argo using a Brainiac Probe. When Brainiac came to consume Argo City, her parents had no choice but to send her in a rocket headed for Earth. However, her rocket was caught in a large kryptonite-encrusted meteor and she arrived on Earth years after her cousin did.After some initial confusion, Kara was found by Superman and trained by Wonder Woman . Powers and Abilities Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology': Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, The average Kryptonian possesses the potential for the following power set: **Solar Battery: This ability is the primary core from which all of Kara's superhuman powers and abilities manifest from. The interior of her body stores vast amounts of sunlight that gets emitted Earth's yellow sun inside her cells, and seems to operate like a battery. ***Superhuman Strength: Kara is extremely, almost astronomically physically powerful, being strong enough to pick up vehicles and trees without any effort. She is strong enough to fight Clark. She later destroyed a impenetrable wall. She held up a billboard with one hand while in flight. ***Invulnerability: Supergirl is virtually indestructable, as she is able to resist all forms of physical and mental types of harm unless Kryptonite is involved. ***Longevity: Supergirl can live almost indefinitely. ***'Superhuman Stamina': Kara can take part in extensive strenuous physical action for long periods of time before tiring. ***Flight: Under one Earth gravity Supergirl is capable of flying at faster than light speeds.She tends to fly at speeds of Mach 10 in the atmosphere. Her control of her flight is perfect and she can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. Supergirl can fly at speeds many times faster than light. Supergirl can fly in outer space. She has been seen to fly to the moon in minutes, so it can be assumed that she can fly faster than that outside of atmospheric interference. ***Super Speed: Kara can move and or react at alarming speeds that far exceed the sound barrier. ***Super Hearing: Supergirl has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. She has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. she can hear every single heartbeat, as well as the blood pumping through everyone's veins, hear every foot step, every cell phone signal as it lances through the air and more. She can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire world. ***'Self-Sufficiency': Doesn't need to eat and sleep so long as he's under the effects of yellow sun radiation. Her body stores the energy necessary to negate eating and sleeping for an indefinite period. ***Healing Factor: In the extreme event that Supergirl is harmed, either by an alien matching her own strength or other occurrence, she has been shown to have the ability to heal almost instantaneously from any wound, assuming that the process is not impeded from some outside factor i.e. Kryptonite. This "healing factor" is supplemented by her stores of solar energy. ***'Super Breath': The ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing, and to chill her breath in order to freeze a target (this latter ability has also been called "freeze breath" and "arctic breath"). The ability to chill inhaled air is a function of Superman's great strength and invulnerability. When Supergirl takes air into her lungs they compress the incoming gas. When this gas expands upon exhalation, in a fashion analogous to the operation of an air conditioners compressor, the sudden increase in volume of the gas causes its temperature to drop proportionally to the size of this expansion. Supergirl can also breathe in large amounts of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. ***Heat Vision: The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from her eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing Supergirl to work undetected. ***'Super Vision': She also possesses a superior sensory arrangement of microscopic, telescopic, infrared and ultraviolet visual capabilities. She is able to see the entire spectrum. STAR Laboratories has not been able to complete define how Superman has been able to utilize her powerful senses, part of the mechanism is physical, part of it is believed to be psionic in nature. Abilities include: ****''Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision:Superman can see into all of the EM Spectrum. She can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. Superman can see the aura that every living thing generates. ****Telescopic Vision: The ability to focus her vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. ****Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. ****X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through anything except lead. Opponents sometimes used lead-lined constructs in an attempt to hide things from Superman. she can see things behind a wall as if the wall were not there, or can "peel back" layer after layer of matter in her mind. Kal-El is able to focus her vision past layers of matter, literally seeing "through" them -- possibly perceiving x-rays, cosmic rays or other forms of energy invisible to normal human vision which pass through Earth's atmosphere (and solid objects) after emission from stars. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Supergirl has fought and learned from Wonder Woman and Superman. She has also learned more advanced martial arts techniques from Black Canary. **Torquasm-Rao (Kryptonian Martial Art) **Torquasm-Vo (Kryptonian Martial Art) *'''Indomitable Will: Supergirl has shown to have a powerful Force of Will, completely free of evil or temptation. **'Torquasm Vo': Torquasm Vo is a Kryptonian discipline that Superman uses sometimes. It is basically a means of focusing ones mental discipline to help fight adverse effects such as mental domination. **'Torquasm Rao': Allows him to tap into his instincts and separate himself from his body. *Like any Kryptonian under a yellow sun, Kara can read and speak many different languages like Kryptonian, English, alien and even Apokoliptian. Weaknesses *'Vulnerability to Magic': Supergirl's biomatrix is her most powerful asset, but the strength of this field is also its greatest weakness. It's permeability to certain wavelengths makes her vulnerable to certain radiations, particularly magical energies whose chaotic electromagnetic or extradimensional signatures disrupt this forcefield. She's vulnerability to magic varies depending upon the special effects of the magic. No magic seems to be able to directly destroy him unless it comes from a semi-divine or divine source. she can be injured and worn down by magical entities. Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on her and her magical enemies have often proven to be the most dangerous. Recently, She has learned more about magic with the help of Zatanna and she is able to counter almost every spell. Magic has unknown effects on him. *'Vulnerability to Kryptonite ': Since the destruction of Krypton, its remains (rendered radioactive by the explosion) have been spreading throughout the universe as Kryptonite, a crystalline substance whose specific radiation is lethal to Kryptonians native to this reality. The most common form of Kryptonite is Green Kryptonite, and its effect is directly poisonous. *Kryptonians : On the rare occasions where she has battled other Kryptonians, they seem more easily able to harm one another as well. A noticeable observation is that other Kryptonians appear to develop superhuman abilities immediately upon entering a yellow star system, whereas it took Kal-El many years living under a yellow sun for her powers to develop. (This may be because she arrived on Earth as a toddler. Had she been an adult or perhaps adolescent her powers would likely have manifested themselves much more readily.) *'Lead': She cannot see through lead with her vision powers. *'Red Solar Energy': She's abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing her energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation. When exposed to the same red solar radiation as Krypton's red sun Rao, it causes her to lose her powers within a large amount of exposure until the exposure to yellow sunlight will reverse this effect. *'Psionics' Paraphernalia Equipment *Kryptonian Bracelet - Kara's Bracelet serves as a communicator and a portal to Kandor. Gallery Kara Kent.png|Kara Kent Kara Kent Supergirl.png|Supergirl Trivia *Kara was about 17 years old when her cousin Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent) was born. She was sent to Earth by her father to watch over Kal-El. *Kara had been in suspended animation for 18 years after her journey to Earth in her spaceship. *Power Girl is like a sister to her and they once teamed up under the alias Nightwing and Flamebird while being superheroes in Kandor. *Kara views Connor Kent (Kon-El) as cousin as much as Kal-El. *Kara's best friend on Krypton was Thara Ak-Var (Flamebird). *Kara is an honorary Amazon. *Kara's birthday on Earth is September 22nd. This makes Kara's zodiac sign a Virgo. Category:DC Characters Category:DC Heroes Category:DC Superheroes Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League Category:Kryptonian Category:Superman Family Category:Female Superhero Category:Krypton Category:Aliens Category:Kents Category:Characters with Heat Vision Category:Characters with Super Hearing Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Solar Energy Absorption Category:House of El Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Breathing Category:Characters with X-Ray Vision Category:Characters with Super Stamina Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Legion of Super-Heroes Category:Legionnaire Category:Female DC Characters